


Burn YOI/Hamilton

by MadameSin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hamilton cross over, M/M, Yuri is their son., hella short, victor is a h o e, wow im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameSin/pseuds/MadameSin
Summary: Victor cheats on Your and he becomes broken.tHATS THE PLOT





	Burn YOI/Hamilton

The room was buzzing with reporters. As Yuuri tried his best to get his son away from the paparazzi. He needed to get him home from the competition he had. But they didn't care. They only cared about how he felt on the affair. That damn mistake, Victor made. It hurt him dearly to even think of how his own son felt. He was only nine yet that man decided to betray him. Abandon him and his son. Yuuri sighed picking up Yurio then headed quickly into their home. The small blonde boy clung onto him, beginning to cry, scared of the crowd. Yuuri attempted to keep his breathing regular for his son. He can't have a panic attack now. Not now. He passed by the old picture of the old times. It hurt too much to look at now as Yurio had managed to tire himself out from crying as he laid on his father's shoulder. Humming a soft lullaby in Japanese, Yuuri tucked in his young son into bed. As Yurio slowly fell asleep, the now-retired skater headed to his bedroom, so tired. The pictures were on the walls and it haunted him. The happy faces, the pure love in Yuuri's eyes and Yurio's innocence. Both completely unaware they would become apart of the skating worlds biggest controversy. Victor had revealed to the entire world, his reason why he had been absent from skating for a while. God, Yuuri could still hear the shocked gasps and the camera shutters. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,Where have you been for the past months?”,A reporter spoke as Yuuri held his son close humming innocent to what would ruin their family name. Victor went silent. Almost as if he was thinking about it. Then he spoke carelessly. Eyes blank as Yuuri could feel his heart stutter. “I’ve been at home..while my husband and son were on a visit to japan..I..have a confession”,The russian in his voice being more noticeable. Reporters got out their cameras,flashing photos. They asked on the rumor of his feeding himself and other skaters steroids. But that wasn't what he had admitted. “The reason my money is low is not because of that rumor...It’s because I was paying a man to have an affair…”Gasps filled the room as Yuuri fell to the ground in shock as tears fell down his cheeks.

The Japanese man, now stared at his reflection with cold tired eyes. Was it because he was fat? Or maybe he wasn't as pretty as he was told. His reflection turned rotten,as he noticed more and more flaws. His skin was now wrinkled,He gained weight from not being in the ring for a while. Hair has a bit of grey streaks. He felt like he was disgusting. Tears poured down more and more as Yuuri collapsed to his knees sobbing. Why did he not listen to Chris when he said Victor will do what is needed of him to survive.  
Yuuri sighed shakily,reaching for a box of old memories. Of when they met,got married and had their baby. Letters of when they used to write each other from Japan to Russia. The little cake topper they had for their wedding. He felt his blood boil from anger and betrayal. Yuuri ripped apart the old photos so it would only leave him and his son together. Taking out the letters Victor had wrote. Leaving them behind to carry out the box to the balcony,Wind blowing against the curtains. Softly he spoke lighting his lighter in hand,”The world has no right to my heart so they won't get to know what I say.” The papers and pictures going up in flames. Slowly turning into ash flying up and up in the night sky. Unaware to his small son watching from the hallway with Viktor. Both crying silently.


End file.
